


坚强，什么的……不需要也可以的

by Geeblood



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, 咕哒子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 我并不是一个外表看上去那样坚强的人。至今为止，是得到了无数的支持，才让我走到了这里。「……但是，任谁都会偶尔有疲惫而想要休息的时候，神灵也是一样。」向着未来，为寻求理解而出发——





	坚强，什么的……不需要也可以的

**Author's Note:**

> cp为咕哒子x伽摩，原著向短篇，背景设定为《Fate/Grand Order》游戏相关。涉及《FGO》活动“德川回天迷宫 大奥”部分游戏剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读  
咕哒设定为女性注意

不经意地，信步走到了某位从者的房门前。 

走廊里一片静悄悄。灯火通明，夹道的灯光让迦勒底基地里永远像是白昼和不眠夜。 

眼中映照着光明而觉炫目。 

……我就这样出现真的好吗？明明也不知道该和她说些什么。 

那位新到来的从者，大家在与她目光对接之时，仍会不自主地流露出紧张和戒备的情绪来。 

这也是当然的。假若知道她曾在某时某刻，作为人理之敌，做出过怎样不为人知的惊天之举，我想谁都会在重新面对成为了同伴的她时，有些许不知所措。 

——叩叩。叩叩。 

没有人应门。但是，房门也没有严密合上的样子。 

「好像……不在呢。」 

陈设简洁干净。与我和其他大部分从者的房间并没有什么不同。——再者，她看上去也不是爱在自己的卧室里留下太多个人痕迹的性格。 

有些从者会在房间里摆放书架、材料柜、魔术实验桌之类的额外家具。他们在未战斗时，私底下的兴趣爱好就是闷头在房里读书或做研究。 

那是他们生前作为人类时起，就必不可少的生活的一部分。「生活」。 

没错，在迦勒底的生活。我想这对于此刻居住在这里，所有的从者、技术人员来说，都有着特别的意义。 

但或许对她是没有的。在我看来，在她自己看来，她在这里不过是「借住」而已。 

就像她不属于这里。只是外部的闯入者。 

「随便进入他人的房间是很不礼貌的行为，御主小姐。某个时候，那位总是高高在上指摘着他人之过的乳母小姐，没有教育你这个连刚会走路的孩童都明白的道理么。」 

极其嘲讽的声音从我背后传来。距离之近使我感到毛骨悚然，回过头时，身后的房门已经冷冰冰地紧闭了。 

好像是昭示着房间主人的极度不快，临近冰点的心情，连屋内的白炽灯光都变得昏暗。 

不知何时解除了灵体化的伽摩从我眼前走过，刻意忽略了我想要搭话的神色。 

不过，她没有忘记稍微侧过脸，眼神恶狠狠地刺过来，像两柄插在了我脸上的钢刀。 

「……」 

我一时不知该如何起头。不也怪我自己最初什么也没准备地走进来了吗？ 

「只是突然想要见你而已」。这种话，面对那样厌倦任何交谈和表达的神情，怎么样也说不出口吧。 

于是我等待着，直到她说：「我记得今天并没有要我出战的预定。哦，如果是要教训长着一张可爱的脸，性格却黏黏糊糊叫人心烦的印度女神的话，随时都可以。」 

「并没有那样的事。」 

「那么，请问你找到我的房间来，是出于什么原因？」 

我低着头沉默。 

「当然我说过，恋爱商谈禁止。爱之神的工作要求也禁止——」 

「和那些都没有关系！」我忍不住驳斥道。 

房间里又充斥着沉默。温度好像更进一步地变冷了。 

「没有关系？那我实在是想不到你出现在这里的理由。如果想找谁一起玩，或者需要人陪你聊天，别的那些吵闹的家伙才是更好的对象吧。对了，说到这个。如果是有谁让你来约我一起出行也算了，直接替我回绝掉。我可没有兴趣和谁搞好职场关系……你刚刚说什么？」 

我说了什么？我只感觉到自己的嘴唇在颤抖。但是我想不起来自己说了什么。 

或许是无意识地想要说什么。 

伽摩破天荒地从坐着的被铺边站起来，主动走到我的身边。我感觉到自己的心更加异常地缩小了。 

「我说你啊，与其在我这里慢吞吞地逗留，不如去外面——」 

「已经，到极限了。」 

这次我听见了自己的声音。连我自己都感到诧异的，微弱的，像飞雪和暴风交织的最中心，一朵跳动着行将湮灭的火苗。 

「……哈？」伽摩不明就里地皱起眉头，眼神晦暗。 

「只是今天而已。只是现在，不想要那么快就到大家的身边去。」 

「那是说，你觉得当一个必须为了所有人而努力的普通人御主已经累了？还是说，你想要我安慰你？——也不是不可以。毕竟我，可是最喜欢『废物人类』，施予不幸者以爱的神……我说你，怎么一听到『废物』两个字就开始哭了啊？」 

诶？我哭了吗？不对。已经战胜过那么多敌人，拼命地和从者们一道勇敢前行的御主是不会哭泣的。 

也不能产生放弃和讨厌自己的想法。那些都绝对是不正确的。不应该的。 

「没关系。那只是一瞬间的错觉而已，伽摩小姐。我现在就回去，不用打扰你——」 

「等一下！」 

她从后面抓住我的手腕。我没有挣脱，此刻也不想挣脱。 

「你是……因为想向我倾诉才到这里来的吧。因为没办法和外面那些认识太久，只知道聚在一起嘻嘻哈哈的家伙，说出自己的动摇和对自身的质疑。」 

我踌躇着。然后轻轻点点头。我向她承认了，我并不是一个外表看上去那样坚强的人。 

「至今为止，是无数伙伴的支持，甚至牺牲，才让我逐渐成为了现在的样子。我从来都不是什么了不起的人。可是我——我不会放弃，我还会继续这样坚持下去。只是——。」 

只是现在。想要片刻忘掉让自己觉得沉重的东西，再好好重新振作起来。 

「……是吗。结果到头来，总是陷入自我厌恶的恶性循环的，只有我一个而已啊。」伽摩轻声说。 

「诶？」 

「——不，没什么。我说，像御主小姐你这样的人，根本就不需要什么广泛施舍的爱，或者无足轻重的加油打气。你还是快回到那些家伙那边去吧，再继续在我这里待下去的话，我可不能保证后面会变成什么样子……」 

她不怀好意地笑了起来，笑容里夹杂着对什么东西反映出的，强烈的嫌恶和恶意。 

「伽摩小姐也和我一起吧！」 

她愣住了。 

「御主小姐，你在说什么玩笑话。我刚刚才说过，绝对不想搞好什么职场关系——」 

「没关系，我只是想告诉大家，你刚才很温柔地安慰了觉得自己很没用的我。」 

「不要自说自话，我刚刚明明什么也没做！」 

伽摩好像被触到了痛点似的，似乎能看见她的火冒三丈。 

「可是我刚才，感觉到了伽摩小姐的『爱』了。」我充满自信地说。 

「你说，我的『爱』，什么的……爱那种东西，我可一点都不明白！」 

她好像微微有些脸红。难道是害羞了？ 

我忽然想起之前在阅读灵基资料时，知道了伽摩小姐——或者其实应该说是，伽摩先生——身为无身无形的男性神灵，却附身在了少女的身体上的事情。 

我端详着她的脸。那样的表情，该说是成年男性无法直率表达的别扭，还是少女最纯粹的清澈的羞涩呢。 

或许二者兼有，我很难轻易地分别开来。不过，只要他自己并不觉得另一个性别的肉龘体有什么不便，这样不就好了吗。 

「伽摩小姐身为爱之神，虽然因为过去的经历，总是说着自己厌恶爱情，厌恶人类，也对自己的工作没有一点动力和热情……但是，我能感觉到你的内心最深处还有着温柔而不服输的一面哦。」 

「你还真的是，奇怪的家伙……就算是遇见过身为『L』的我，也还能相信我具有平凡地爱着人类的能力吗？」 

她抱着手臂，视线不自觉地飘移开。缠绕着她的身体的，是曾经将他的形体灼烧得灰飞烟灭的湿婆的蓝色业火。 

在黑暗中也像狐灵之尾般妖娆摆动，像澄灵的宝蓝色水晶。 

美丽又危险。 

这样地让人着迷，能轻易就让人沉醉不已。 

「嗯！伽摩小姐，对自己更相信一点也可以哦。——而且，就算是偶尔觉得自己不够好，就像我刚才那样……也是可以原谅自己的。任谁都会偶尔有疲惫而想要休息的时候，神灵也是一样。这个时候，就好好地和身边的人倾诉，或者自己大哭一场。我相信会有人理解你的难过，一切也一定会变得好起来的！」 

伽摩小姐曾经提到的那个，让她觉得性格麻烦又无可救药地绝望的存在，就是她自己吧。 

为什么这个人，身为爱神能给予所有的人无限的爱，却不能多爱自己一点呢。 

她看着我，视线和我相交。说不上有多少积极的变化，却好像不再那么拒绝我了。 

我鼓起勇气，牵过她的手。 

「——小心，那个火焰——！」 

我低头看着两个人紧贴的手腕，转而对她轻松地笑笑：「没关系，好像并不会烫伤我的样子呢。」 

房间里的灯光好似我们的心情一样明朗了起来。我们朝外走去，这次换作伽摩紧张地捏着我的手指。 

「出去外面对吧？我明白了。嗯，会有那个惹人厌的恋爱脑女神，还有那个因为自己觉得有趣就挟持了我的灵基的，未成熟的『R』的幼体。还有轻而易举就被我控制的身材胖胖的男人，会编织物语的女人，用宝具进行精神洗脑的女人，用『反德川』的伪村正之刀斩杀我的男人……啊，啊。可恶，全都是些讨厌的家伙……」 

「没关系的，伽摩小姐。在迦勒底的大家都是为了同一个目标而聚集在一起的同伴，一定可以相互理解的。」 

——过去做过的错事好好地反省。现在的自己挺起胸膛。 

因为，我们的未来，还有更多的可能性。对吧？ 

我打开厚重的金属门。走廊中的强烈的光线涌入，我和伽摩都稍微眯起了眼睛。 

向着外界期待着我们的人们，跨出第一步——


End file.
